TE AMARÉ SIEMPRE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Post Epilogo. Peeta muere a avanzada edad dejando a Katniss vuida, luego de una larga y feliz vida juntos. Al cumplirse el primer año de fallecimiento, Katniss sigue en la etapa del duelo. Las pesadillas la siguen atormentando por las noches. Ella empieza a tener sueños extraños, que hacen todo mas soportable. Tal vez, Peeta nunca la abandonó, siempre estuvo con ella y lo estará.


_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la maravillosa trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre". Esta historia está escrita para entretenimiento (también sufrimiento) y para saciar mis dudas de lo creo que pudo pasar en las vidas de nuestros personajes favoritos.**_

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _ **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con nuevo fanfiction :) Este vendría a ser el sexto fanfiction escrito. Pero las ideas vienen a mi mente de la nada y si no las escribo se me pueden llegar a olvidar en el futuro o perder la esencia de lo que imagino para la historia.**_

 _ **En fin, está en particular seguramente los hará llorar pero les prometo que tendrá un lindo final dentro de todo, o al menos como dijo una amiga esperanzador.**_

 _ **Como sea, espero que les guste. Abajo les dejo el prefacio, el cual acabo de terminar. Espero sus reviews. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones de la historia.**_

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

* * *

 ** _"Mis grandes sufrimientos en este mundo han sido los sufrimientos de Heathcliff, los he visto y sentido cada uno desde el principio. El gran pensamiento de mi vida es él. Si todo desapareciera y él se salvara, yo seguiría existiendo, y si todo quedara y él desapareciera, el mundo me sería del todo extraño, no parecería que soy parte de él."_**

– **Catherine –**

" **Cumbres Borrascosas"**

 **Emily Bronte**

* * *

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo noventa y un años. Mi hogar es el Distrito Doce. Mi padre murió en un accidente en la mina cuando yo tenía once años. Yo, mi madre y mi hermana estábamos muriendo. El dinero y la poca comida que teníamos no alcanzaban para alimentarnos a todas. Había perdido la esperanza y me estaba derrumbando ante la noción de que no existía un futuro para nosotras. Un día de lluvia, mi vida cambio.

El hijo menor de los Mellark salió de la panadería familiar y casi sin mirarme tiró dos hogazas de pan en mi dirección, estaban quemadas únicamente en la corteza, pero era un pan bueno y sustancioso. Los tomé sin dudar, segundos después de que él volvió a entrar. Peeta Mellark me dio la esperanza de que no estaba todo perdido con un simple y desinteresado gesto. Me hice cargo de mi familia desde entonces. Y de cierta forma él empezó a convertirse en alguien importante para mí

Amaba a Prim más que a nada en el mundo. Ella fue cosechada para los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Me presenté voluntaria para ocupar su lugar y salvarla. Peeta Mellark, mi chico del pan también fue cosechado. Ambos representamos al distrito minero y más pobre de Panem.

En la entrevista previa a la entrada a la arena y el comienzo de los Juegos, él confesó que me amaba frente a todo Panem. Yo no lo creí. Posteriormente, lo ataqué y lo insulté. Haymitch y mi equipo de preparación me hicieron ver que eso me favoreció. Me disculpé con Peeta.

En la Arena, Peeta se alió con los Profesionales para protegerme, aunque yo no lo supe al principio. Yo me alié con Rue. La mataron ante mis ojos. Yo maté al asesino. Le canté y hablé a la niña hasta que murió. Cubrí su cuerpo de flores y la despedí antes de que el aerodeslizador se la llevara. El Distrito Once me envió pan en un paracaídas en agradecimiento.

Claudius Templesmith, informó el cambio de reglas. Dos personas del mismo distrito podían ganar. Busqué a mi compañero de distrito. Lo encontré camuflado entre rocas y barro, al borde de la muerte. Cato, el chico del Distrito Dos le había hecho un gran corte en su pierna con su espada. Lo atendí y cuidé hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente. Me confesó cara a cara que me amaba desde los cinco años, desde el primer día de escuela cuando me escuchó cantar la Canción del Valle frente a toda la clase. Yo pensé que estaba inventando todo y que era parte de la estrategia para seguir vivos. Le seguí el juego.

Él me dio mi primer beso y el más importante. Nos apartamos porque estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Cada minuto que pasó, su estado empeoró. Necesitaba medicinas del Capitolio para salvar su vida. Lo sedé contra su voluntad. Al alba, fui al banquete. Tomé la mochila con el número Doce que supe que contenía la medicina para Peeta. Clove me acorraló y me hirió con sus cuchillos mientras amenazo con matarme. Thresh me salvó y perdonó la vida. Luego, mató a Clove. Ambos escapamos de Cato.

Volví con Peeta, que aún estaba bajo el efecto de del jarabe. Le inyecté su medicina, antes de caer inconsciente. Él cuido de mí. Cuando desperté, Peeta estaba mucho mas recuperado. Me curó. Me dio de beber. Me alimentó. Me besó. Ese beso fue el primero del que fuimos plenamente conscientes, porque ya no estábamos debilitados por la enfermedad o el dolor. Fue el primer beso que provocó que se me agitara algo cálido y curioso. Fue el primer beso que me hizo desear un segundo. Debí darme cuenta en ese momento, que sentía algo por Peeta. Pero lamentablemente, no fue asi.

Nos enfrentamos a Cato. Nos enfrentamos a los mutos. Nos enfrentamos al Capitolio, que jamás tuvo la intención de sacarnos con vida a los dos. Yo no podía salir de la arena sin Peeta. Peeta no podía salir sin mí. Saqué las bayas venenosas, más conocidas como "jaulas de la noche" y las repartí entre ambos. Fue un acto suicida y rebelde. Dejar al Capitolio sin ganador era lo peor que podíamos hacerle, porque significaba poner su autoridad en ridículo. No lo comprendí hasta mucho después, pero lo hice porque no podía vivir sin él y no me hubiera perdonado ser la causante de su muerte. Por primera vez en la historia de los juegos hubo más de un ganador.

La infección de la herida de la pierna se extendió, por no haber recibido el tratamiento a tiempo y a Peeta le amputaron la pierna reemplazándola por una ortopédica. Nos coronaron vencedores. En el Capitolio, creyeron en nuestro amor. No fue tomado de ese modo en los distritos, los cuales consideraron nuestro intento de suicidio como un acto de rebelión.

Volvimos al Distrito 12. Peeta se apartó de mi lado, cuando le rompí el corazón al confesarle que todo lo sucedido en el estadio fue una estrategia para que ambos sobreviviéramos. Peeta me amaba de verdad, pero a partir de ese momento lo comprendí. Yo lo necesitaba, pero también lo comprendí tarde.

Durante el Tour de la Victoria, nos volvimos a acercar. Nos convertimos en amigos, aliados. Nos convertimos en la persona que necesitaba el otro para ser consolado y poder espantar las pesadillas que teníamos cada noche. Sus brazos fueron los únicos capaces de tranquilizarme y sentirme en casa. Con él sentía que estaba a salvo al menos por unas horas.

Los levantamientos en los distritos empezaron. El presidente Snow nos amenazó. Tuvimos que convertirnos nuevamente en una distracción de los problemas que aquejaban a Panem. Tuvimos que demostrar que nuestro amor era verdadero y pasar al siguiente paso de nuestra relación, el compromiso. No funcionó. Los levantamientos fueron en aumento con cada una de nuestras acciones, o tal vez era demasiado tarde para revertir la situación y cambiar las opiniones de las personas.

Estuvimos comprometidos unas semanas, pensando que lo peor que podía pasarnos era vivir eternamente nuestra relación ante las cámaras de todo Panem y ser mentores de los tributos de nuestro distrito, que tuvieran la desgracia de participar en los Juegos, para luego posiblemente ver como morían. Pero nos equivocamos al suponer que si hacíamos lo que el Presidente quería, nos dejarían en paz.

Poco antes que se llevara a cabo la tercera edición especial de los Juegos del Hambre, que se celebraba cada veinticinco años, el Presidente Snow informó que en el Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, participarían Vencedores de las ediciones anteriores, sin importar su edad o estado físico.

Creí llegar a un acuerdo con mi mentor para salvar a Peeta, él se presentaría voluntario, si Peeta era cosechado. Sabíamos que él merecía vivir más que yo. Pero no funcionó, porque Haymitch fue el que salió cosechado y Peeta se presentó voluntario para ir conmigo a los juegos y asegurarse de que ganara. Yo también tenía mis propios planes de mantenerlo con vida.

Entramos en la Arena, nos aliamos con Finnick, Mags, Johanna, Beetee y Wiress. Mags fue la primera en morir, seguida por Wiress. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera, la mitad de los tributos se propusieron protegernos a Peeta y a mí, aún con el riesgo de morir. Los rebeldes habían creado un plan para sacarnos vivos de la arena. Para sacar al "Sinsajo" con vida y empezar la rebelión a gran escala con la única intención de acabar con el Capitolio.

Finnick, Beetee y yo fuimos rescatados por el Distrito Trece, que aparentemente había sido destruido al final de los Días Oscuros. Y lo fue, pero superficialmente. Sin embargo, Peeta quedó atrapado en la arena, al igual que Johanna y Enobaria, quienes fueron tomados como prisioneros por el Capitolio y torturados.

También secuestraron a Annie, la novia de Finnick y vencedora del Distrito Cuatro. Annie y Peeta fueron utilizados como armas para destruirnos y quebrarnos a Finnick y a mí, y lo consiguieron. Peeta se llevó la peor parte, porque yo me convertí en el símbolo de la rebelión. Y yo lo amaba, tal como mi amigo Finnick me dijo. Si corrompían a Peeta, me corrompían a mí, y por ende de cierta manera a la rebelión. Cuando lo comprendí, me quebré por completo. No podía seguir con la tarea del Sinsajo, sabiendo que cualquiera de mis actos afectaba a Peeta, que podían matarlo, o hacer de él lo que quisieran con la intención de destruirme.

Apresuraron el rescate antes de lo que ellos planearon, luego de mis ataques. Finnick sufrió uno justo después de mí y nos tuvieron que sedar a ambos. Despertamos y nos enteramos del rescate. Pasamos todo el día juntos yendo de un lugar para el otro esperando por noticias, pasando tiempo entrenando, hablando, grabando propos que crearon una conveniente distracción, mientras duró el rescate, viendo la programación del Capitolio, a Beetee trabajando para interrumpir la programación habitual de ellos, con las propos rebeldes; y finalmente haciendo y deshaciendo nudos en pedazos de sogas. Hasta que a medianoche, Haymitch nos informó que todos llegaron al Distrito Trece.

Nos encontramos con Johanna y Annie a las que pudieron rescatar al igual que Peeta. El reencuentro entre Finnick y Annie fue conmovedor. Y yo esperanzada pensé que también lo sería el mío con Peeta. Pero resultó ser lo contrario a lo que pensé.

Peeta al verme se abalanzó contra mí y sus manos rodearon mi cuello, ahorcándome y deseándome verme muerta. El presidente Snow, mandó a hacerle algo mucho peor que la tortura. Lo cambió, lo convirtió en algo que no era, alteró sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre mí. Literalmente lo convirtió en un arma decidida y programada para matarme y destruirme de la manera más dolorosa que pude haber imaginado.

Peeta me odiaba, me creía responsable del bombardeo, de matar a su familia y amigos. Para él solo era un muto asqueroso creado por el Capitolio para destruir todo. Un muto que se había aprovechado de él y lo traicionó cuando menos lo esperaba. Eso resultó más doloroso que cualquier intento de asesinato. Ya no era el chico tierno, divertido, bueno y amable que una vez fue. Tenía la certeza de que lo había perdido para siempre. Lo único fue la esperanza de destruir a Snow y hacerle pagar por cada nos hizo, a mí, a mi familia, a mis amigos… a Peeta. Mi odio por él me mantuvo de pie, por varias semanas. Mi misión era acabar con él.

Fui al Capitolio en la misión final, a la que sorpresivamente Peeta se unió, por pedido de Coin. En ese momento tuve la certeza de que la presidenta de Distrito 13 me quería muerta. También comprendí lo injusta que yo misma había sido Peeta durante todo ese periodo desde su rescate.

El odio por Snow me cegó y tal vez por eso redirigí todo ese enojo, humillación e impotencia en quien no lo merecía. Todos los que lo conocían incluso menos que yo, lo ayudaron, mientras yo lo abandoné, sabiendo que en algún pasado yo fui la persona más importante de su vida y que estaba así por mi culpa. Me sumí en mi propio sufrimiento y no fui capaz de ver el suyo. Sentí la necesidad de reparar ese error.

Lentamente me empecé acercar a él. Seguía perdido la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía sus ataques periódicos de ira, terror, miedo. Todo siendo consecuencia del secuestro, unido a mil formas de tortura a las que lo sometieron en el Capitolio. Sin embargo, por momentos fugaces pude ver al chico que una vez fue. Me sentí esperanzada al pensar en que tal vez podía recuperar a ese chico que me amó desde el primer día de clases, a los cinco años cuando me escuchó cantar.

Peeta luchaba constantemente contra el muto que llevaba dentro, luchaba por volver a mí, luchaba contra sus flashbacks tratando de identificar cuáles de esos recuerdos eran falsos y cuáles no. Él ya era consciente de que yo no era un muto, de que era humana igual que él y que el verdadero enemigo era el Capitolio, a pesar de que se perdería en ocasiones. Sufría y lloraba al darse cuenta del daño que él había hecho a la gente que lo rodeaba, porque lo convirtieron en algo que nunca fue en el pasado… en una pieza más de los juegos… en un monstruo… en un arma. La culpa lo embargaba a pesar de que nosotros sabíamos que él no tenía la culpa, que era una víctima más como todos.

Lo protegía aún sabiendo que él podía matarme de un segundo a otro en uno de sus arrebatos. No podía, ni quería perderlo. Y aunque les dije a los demás que lo mataría sin dudar si volvía atacarme, en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo, que no iba a ser capaz de matarlo, aunque hubiera tenido la posibilidad de defenderme.

La mitad de mi escuadrón murió protegiéndome por una misión que yo misma impuse. Entre ellos Boggs, Mesalla, Mitchell, Leeg 1, Leeg 2, Homes, Jackson, Castor y mi amigo vencedor Finnick. También murió mi hermana, aquella a la que siempre me propuse proteger. Le fallé a Prim también.

Maté a Coin, cuando debía matar a Snow, en un impulso tras enterarme que ella envió a Prim al Capitolio y luego ordenó que dejaran caer los paracaídas que acabaron con su vida y la de otros niños y doctores. Acto seguido, intente suicidarme, pero Peeta no lo permitió. Él no podía dejarme ir.

Fui sometida a un juicio por el asesinato a Coin, me dejaron libre por considerarme una lunática mentalmente, desorientada, desesperanzada y consternada. Estuve recluida en el Distrito Doce, bajo la tutela de Haymitch, cuidada por Sae y con un obligado tratamiento telefónico con el Dr. Aurelius a quien al principio no le contestaba los llamados. Mi vida se volvió un oscuro y vacio mundo, hasta que volvió Peeta de su largo tratamiento en el Capitolio, donde fue tratado por las consecuencias del secuestro y el veneno de rastrevíspulas.

Nos fuimos acercando y yo de alguna manera encontré un motivo para vivir, volví a mi rutina diaria antes de los juegos. Iba al bosque a cazar y pasaba tiempo con Peeta y Haymitch. Con el tiempo Peeta se unió a mis salidas al bosque. Cada día que pasó nos volvimos mas unidos.

Con el tiempo, dejamos de pasar las noches solos. Nos vino bien a ambos. Siempre fuimos víctimas de los horrores que tuvimos que enfrentar y eso era reflejado en nuestras pesadillas, las cuales nos atormentaban cada noche. Pero, nos teníamos el uno al otro para apoyarnos mutuamente. Sus brazos estuvieron para consolarme cada noche y más tarde sus labios. Nos reencontramos, redescubrimos y nos volvimos a enamorar. Seguramente, siempre fue y debió ser asi.

Peeta era la persona que siempre amé, aunque me lo negué por mucho tiempo a mí misma, tal vez, porque no estaba preparada para eso. Lo necesitaba y lo quería en mi vida, al igual, que él a mí. Lo que empezó siendo una estrategia para sobrevivir se convirtió en realidad, sobre todo para mí. Porque, Peeta siempre estuvo seguro de amarme. Mi chico del pan volvió a mí. Aún con secuelas, volvió a ser la hermosa persona que una vez fue. Pero más maduro, fuerte y a la vez lleno de sufrimiento contenido. Como yo.

Johanna tuvo razón cuando me dijo en una ocasión durante nuestra estancia en el Trece, que los Juegos nos cambiaron a todos para bien y para mal. Pero, al menos él y yo nos teníamos mutuamente para superar y esquivar todas las piedras que se nos presentaran en el camino.

Un día a la orilla del lago al que iba con mi padre, Peeta me propuso matrimonio. Justo dos años después del fin de la guerra, nos casamos. La ceremonia para nuestra desgracia fue dominio público, sin embargo, la ceremonia del tueste –la más importante y simbólica para nosotros –fue en privado y exclusivamente estaban las personas más cercanas, que siempre estuvieron con nosotros para ayudarnos.

Tuvimos cinco hijos: Willow, Rye, Katsya, Noah y Cinna. Willow, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Rye, de cabello rubio cenizo con rizos como los de su padre y ojos grises como los míos. Katsya de piel clara como su padre, cabello rubio castaño y ojos grises unos tonos más claros que los míos. Noah y Cinna eran gemelos y los más pequeños de los cinco, resultado de mi último embarazo no planificado. Para mi alegría, resultaron ser iguales que mi esposo. Ambos de piel clara, ojos azules como el cielo y cabello rubio cenizo. Aunque en expresiones y la forma del rostro eran casi idénticos a mí, en el resto eran puramente como él. También tuvimos nietos y bisnietos.

Peeta y yo fuimos muy felices juntos. Juntos compartimos una vida entera, formamos una linda familia de la cual estuvimos realmente orgullosos. Durante toda la vida, nos amamos y quisimos más de lo que alguna vez creímos posible. Cada año que pasaba, era mejor que el anterior. Nuestro amor crecía, en vez de decrecer. Nos respetábamos, protegíamos y cuidábamos como siempre. Y pese a que al comienzo no deseaba tener una familia, descubrí lo maravilloso que era, en cuanto tuvimos a Willow en brazos por primera vez.

Nuestra familia hizo de nuestras vidas un mundo más feliz, luego de tanto sufrimiento por el que ambos tuvimos que pasar años atrás. Peeta fue un excelente padre y yo hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una excelente madre. También disfrutamos de nuestra vida como abuelos.

Sin embargo, nada fue eterno. Gran parte de mi felicidad murió junto con Peeta, cuando sus ojos se cerraron, su corazón dejó de latir y su alma abandonó este mundo. Nunca me sentí tan destruida como en ese momento.

Cada noche, cada día que pasaba me recordaba lo rota y sola que me encontraba. Las pesadillas en las que perdía a todos los que amaba, se hacían presentes con más frecuencia que nunca. La mayoría solían ser sobre Peeta. En mis pesadillas lo perdía de miles de maneras diferentes y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Despertar no resultaba mucho mejor, porque él no estaba conmigo y nunca más lo estaría. La pesadilla continuaba aun despierta, solo que era real y resultaba miles de veces más doloroso.

Era como si alguien hubiera arrancado mi corazón o hubieran quebrado parte de mi alma al quitarme a la persona que mas amé, al alejarla de mi lado. Mi vida estaba perdiendo el sentido que un día tuvo. Era mi familia me permitía seguir de pie. Por ellos intentaba ser un poco más fuerte y seguir adelante. También, porque se lo había prometido a Peeta antes de su muerte. No podía romper la última promesa que le hice. A él más que a nadie se lo debía. Pero era espantosamente difícil.

Cada día que pasaba me preguntaba, si el dolor algún día cedería. Porque cada día que pasaba no hacía más que aumentar ese dolor y ese vacío en mi pecho. Si, aunque hubiera pasado un año dolía más que el primer día.

Annie me decía que era lógico, luego de pasar casi setenta y cuatro años juntos. Ella todavía sentía la ausencia de Finnick en su vida luego de tantas décadas, pero tuvo que salir adelante por el hijo de ambos. Necesitaba estar entera por su hijo y por la promesa que le hizo a su esposo antes de la partida hacia Capitolio, que debía seguir adelante sin importar lo que le pasara a él.

Y yo debía hacer lo mismo por Peeta y la familia que formamos.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _ **¿Les gusto? Triste ¿no? Ya advertí al comienzo que lo seria. Pero quise ir mucho más allá de lo que van varias historias. Los momentos finales en la vida de Katniss y Peeta. Estuve dudando sobre que perspectiva darle: si la contaría Peeta o Katniss. Chateando con mi amiga Nadina por WhatsApp, ella me terminó de decidir por esta perspectiva.**_

 _ **La idea de la historia es que no todo acaba con la muerte. Ni el amor, ni nuestra existencia. Que El amor de nuestros protagonistas perduro en el tiempo y tal vez por toda la eternidad. Es lindo pensar eso, al menos.**_

 _ **Después iré publicando capítulos periódicamente alternativamente con mis demás fics. Si tienen alguna queja, recomendación o me quieren mandar a los mutos solo háganmelo saber.**_

 _ **Los quiero. Gracias por seguir mis historias.**_

 _ **Buenas noches,**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


End file.
